Without you
by R0MANA
Summary: Un mundo en donde todo era muy peculiar, en este mundo existían; los campesinos, los cazadores, los reyes, los brujos, los elfos, los vampiros, los hombres lobos, los demonios y... una raza de humanos, con poderes que solo se los otorgaba Dios, una raza extinta, o... eso creían.
1. Aclaraciones

HOLA A TODOS LOS QUE ESTÁN LEYENDO! Me presentaré como R0MANA (odio mi nombre, así que mejor el nombre de usuario :'v) Este es y será mi primer Fic! El primero damas y caballeros! XD así que disculpenme si tengo errores al redactar u HORRORES ortográficos :( pero haré lo posible para no tenerlos y para no darles cáncer visual ahre. Bueno, este coso, este beta donde se coloca los capítulos (no se como se le dice :'v) se llama "Aclaraciones" así que eso significa que tengo que aclararles algunas cosas xD

1- Los personajes no son míos sino del gran Tite Kubo!! *Aplausos*

2- Este fic es Ichihime, pero también habrá otras parejas ;)

3- Imaginense a Orihime como en la saga del Agente Perdido o también llamado la saga Fullbring. Por que? Pues porque me parece que Orihime tiene muy cara de niña en la saga de hueco mundo xD y quiero que se vea bonita y madura como se ve en esta saga

4- Esta historia será de la época antigua pero no tan antigua, no habrá internet, ni autos, tampoco edificios, mucho menos habra computadoras o teléfonos, bueno, nada de la vida moderna para los que no me entendieron xD

5-Contendrá batallas, violencia y PUEDE que haya Lemon, no se, sinceramente no se escribir uno :'v me da mucha pena incluso pensarlo

6- Como podrán ver, no habrá shinigamis ni nada de lo que tiene bleach, aunque los cazadores serian como Quincys, y en lugar de hollows exterminarían demonios, bueno, tendrá un poquito de bleach xD

7- Acepto criticas? La respuesta es un gran SI! Obvio, si son criticas constructivas para que yo pueda mejorar jejeje aunque me gustaría que cada vez que publique un capitulo me dieran su opinión, aunque me entristecería leer un "Borra esta mierda, me da asco" y me empiecen a lanzar tomatazos :((

8- Que si me gusta el pan? Pues, no me quejo, sabe bien :B ocno. Este fic tendrá como que una explicación de los poderes de Orihime, aunque será inventada por mí y como es inventada por mí, nada que ver con el manga/anime Bleach :v no se lo que piensa esa cabecita loca de Tite Kubo

9- Los elfos serán como la película "el señor de los anillos" para que tengan una idea jeje

10- Los hombres lobos serán como... Han visto o leído "Inuyasha"? Bueno, su vestuario será así, pero estos si se transforman y lideran a los lobos como "Inuyasha", de nuevo lo digo para que tenga una idea mis niños

11- Todo esto se me ocurrió gracias a la canción de Halsey "New American" que por cierto tendrá algunas partes sacadas de allí xD GRACIAS HALSEY!.

12- Trataré que aparezcan todos los personajes de bleach, excepto, los personajes que están en las películas o rellenos. Dije "trataré" así que si me como (si se me olvida) alguno pues lo siento :'v

13- Habrá también animales mitológicos (por ejemplo: los dragones) y animales creados por mi (aunque habrá muy pero muy pocos).

14- Es la primera historia que escribo, ¿ya se los dije? ¿Si? Pues se lo repito para que no sean tan rudos conmigo, nah mentira, es para que me tengan un poquito de tolerancia :( si me ayudan mejorar, se los prometo :')

15- Tengo que decirles que no actualizaré seguido, ¿por que? estoy en el liceo y necesito sacar notas aceptables, una respuesta rápida y sencilla :) También les prometo que no borraré esta historia, no importa que durante años nadie lo lea, solo tengo que tener paciencia y esperar a que alguien lo descubra :)

16- El último! por fin... Los capítulos serán cortos depende de que tan fuerte me pega la inspiración *sale corriendo* ocno, espero que me entiendan, lo que quiero decir con el "*sale corriendo*" es que la mayoría serán cortos, ok? XD JAJAJAJA entendieron? Nadie? No? Okay :(

YA TERMINOOO ESTO, ASI QUE ES HORA DE COMENZAR CON PUBLICAR UN CAPITULO PAPUS


	2. Capitulo I: El comienzo y ¿El final?

**EL COMIENZO... ¿Y EL FINAL?**

Pérdida. Así estaba en ese momento, pérdida. Aunque, pensándolo bien, ¿como puedo estar "pérdida" si no recuerdo ningún lugar para no estarlo? No lo se, pero, escuchaba unos inaudibles susurros repitiendo las palabras "Estas pérdida". No recuerdo nada, ¿en donde estoy? Todo lo que veo a mi alrededor son arboles, musgo, una neblina fantasmal y uno que otros animalitos corriendo por allí y allá. Puedo oír las hermosas melodías que cantan los pájaros y también oigo un río muy cerca de donde estoy. Puedo oler la tierra mojada que rodea el lugar. Pero lo que no puedo, ¡es recordar en donde estoy! Es frustrante, más que frustrante, ¡ES DESESPERANTE!.

Antes de despertar tuve un hermoso sueño sobre un oso gigantesco y muy cariñoso, que me indicaba en donde vendían unos sabrosos panes; pero; al despertar, me topé con la cruda verdad! Estaba confundida, terriblemente confundida, trataba de recordar algo sobre mí pero lo único que me llego a mi cabeza fue el nombre "Orihime Inoue" y recordé que ese era mi nombre, solo pude recordar eso! Pero no lo mas importante, "ohhhh bravo Orihime, puedes recordar tu nombre pero no puedes recordar tu familia (si es que tengoa) o el como llegaste aquí, maravilloso" pensé sarcásticamente mientras me sentaba con las piernas cruzadas. Ya llevaba dos horas desde que desperté y por lógica, mi trasero está entumecido por estar en esa misma posición desde ese tiempo, tenia dos opciones: levantarme e ir a donde se escuchaba el río ó seguir sentada torturándome el trasero y mi cabeza tratando de que me llegara una pista para poder recordar algo.

Me decidí por la primera opción.

Al tratar de levantarme, mis piernas flaquearon un poco por estar en esa misma posición desde hace 2 horas, pero logré estabilizarme y así poder quedar de pie. Caminé a paso lento siguiendo el ruido que hace el agua al caer. Encontrándome así un hermoso paisaje de una cascada con un gran río, fui corriendo a donde se encontraba el agua para así poder beber de ella, estaba sedienta, al igual que hambrienta, gracias al clima el agua estaba fría pero no tanto para congelarme las manos, así que las junté para formar así una especie de pequeña canasta y las adentré al agua, llevando aquel preciado líquido a mis labios. Luego de beber la cantidad suficiente de agua, tuve la curiosidad de ver mi estado, no recordaba tampoco mi apariencia así que me fui acercando y... Vi el rostro de una joven con un cabello largo de un color naranja oscuro y sus ojos eran de color platinado, la forma de su cara era fina y su rostro estaba un poco sucio por haber estado acostada en el suelo cuando dormía "Así que esta soy yo?" pensé mientras me tocaba mi rostro detenidamente, tome un poco de agua y me la tiré en el rostro, para quitarme la suciedad que tenia en ella... Ahora que lo pensaba, no había visto su atuendo, bajó su vista y se encontró con unos grandes pechos cubiertos por un tejido de tela de oveja que hacia como un gran suéter (pero estaba un poco rasgado) bajó mas su vista y se topó con una larga falda que le llegaba hasta los tobillos de un color beige qué (al igual que el suéter) estaba rasgado, también logro visualizar unas botas marrones que al parecer estaban hecha por un tipo de piel de un pobre animal.

— Y pensar que en esas dos horas no me di cuenta de mi vestimenta.– Dije en un susurro mientras jugaba un poco con la tela de mi falda.

Visualice el cielo y noté que ya estaba oscureciendo, la tranquilidad que me rodeaba cuando llegué al río se esfumó al instante "¿Que puedo hacer estando en un bosque oscuro? Capaz llegue un animal y me coma mientras vuelvo al (ya oscuro) bosque" pensé con un gran miedo envolviendo mi ser... Ya era tarde, terriblemente tarde, todo está oscuro, no lograba ver nada, cuanto deseaba dormir y seguir soñando con ese gran oso amistoso, "Capaz, llegue a morir" pensé con amargura; una fina lágrima bajó por mis ojos, luego otra y después gruesas lágrimas empezaron a bajar.

— ¿Moriré aquí?.–Dije en voz alta expulsando uno que otro gemido de dolor, no quiero morir, tengo tantas preguntas.—Que rápido me he rendido.– Dije con una sonrisa vacía en mi rostro.

"¿Ya se rindió?", "Hay que ayudarla", "¡No morirás aquí Orihime-Sama!" empecé a oír esas palabras de voces diferentes en mi cabeza "¿Que es esa luz? No lo sé y tal vez jamas lo sabré" pensé mientras mas lágrimas inundaban mi rostro.

Una pequeña luz se desplazaba en el bosque, cuando las voces se callaron, dejé de llorar al momento que sentí un gran alivio y esperanza en todo mi cuerpo, "Tal vez, si sigo esa luz, pueda salir de este oscuro lugar" pensé mientras se formaba una sonrisa de felicidad en mi rostro, ¡no tendré que morir sola! ¡Esa pequeña luz es lo mejor que me ha pasado este día!.

Me puse de pie lo mas rápido que pude, pero ese movimiento hizo que mis piernas pareciesen gelatina, logrando así, que me cayera de rodillas raspandomelas un poco.

—¡No importa! Tengo que llegar a esa luz antes de que se desvanezca!.– Dije de lo mas decidida.

Volví a ponerme de pie, pero esta vez un poco mas lento que como lo hice hace poco.

Cuando al fin lo hice, inmediatamente salí corriendo para poder alcanzar esa pequeña luz escurridiza. Cada paso quedaba me daba cuenta que me estaba llevando a un lugar un poco mas oscuro que el anterior lugar donde estaba antes, pero... Cuando la luz entró entre unos arbustos, y lentamente me adentraba a ellos, vi que detrás de aquellos arbustos había un pueblo, un pueblo cuyo ambiente era muy feliz, se podía a ver personas bailando alrededor de una plaza y a los niños jugando felizmente con sus padres.

No se si fue por el hecho de que no haya comido nada desde que desperté, o por tanto llorar me he quedado seca, lo que sé, es que si tienes cualquiera de esos dos síntomas y salir corriendo como una desquiciada siguiendo la luz (que cada vez que daba un paso, aumentaba su velocidad)... Traería sus consecuencias.

Apenas llegando a aquella plaza, sentí como todo me daba vueltas y me vista se iba nublando poco a poco.

En ese mismo instante...me desmayé.

Fin del capítulo I.

¿Que les pareció? Se han sinceros conmigo :v a mi como que me gustó un poco.

Si les gustó, dejen una estrellita :D me motivaría mucho para continuar!

Ahhhh me ya me acordé en la parte de "aclaraciones" se me olvidó decir que el nombre de este fic lo saqué de una canción de Lana del Rey xD tal vez su significado no tenga nada que ver con la historia, pero me gusto el nombre e.e no se porque pero a mi me parece que todo suena mas cool en ingles xD.

Bueno... Continuaré cuando mis profesores dejen de mandarme tarea como locos ;) cuidense! Los ama Barnie ocno, los quiero mucho, besos, besitos (voz de barbie de toy story) y por fa, si les gustó dejen una estrellita y si tengo algún error haganmelo saber ;)


	3. Capítulo II: Amigo

**Amigo**

Desperté en una cómoda cama cubierta de pieles, no sabia en donde me encontraba, pero estaba muy sedienta para pensar en eso, cuando voltee mi cabeza note que había una pequeña chimenea en una esquina de la habitación y un armario lleno de unas ropas extrañas que parecían ser muy ajustadas y de un color negro, toda la habitación y la puerta que estaba en el medio eran de madera lo cual le daba un aspecto un poco rustico.

Un delicioso aroma apareció de repente a mis fosas nasales, lo cual hizo que mi estomago empezara a sonar por culpa del hambre, logré levantarme de aquella cómoda cama y me dirigí hacia la puerta donde parecía ser por donde entraba aquel delicioso aroma, la abrí con cuidado con la intención de no hacer ningún ruido, pero por ser la puerta de madera vieja hizo que rechinara un poco al abrirse. Al entrar vi unos muebles cubierto por telas y con algunos agujeros que se veía que salia un poco de paja y al lado una chimenea pero un poco mas grande que la que estaba en la habitación, del otro lado de los muebles, se encontraba otra puerta igual a la anterior, pero en esta se podía oler aquel delicioso aroma y se podía escuchar algunos tarareos que se identificaban como las de un hombre, llegue ha aquella puerta empujándola un poco, rechinó, llamando la atención de aquel joven de cabello azúl oscuro con ojos también azules pero estos se veían tan profundos como el mismo mar, llevaba puestos unas gafas y ropas de color negro que parecía ser de cuero, él estaba mezclando con una cuchara de madera lo que fuese que estaba dentro de aquella olla.

—OH! Por fin despertaste.— Exclamó con sorpresa dejando la cuchara a un lado y se fue a buscar una jarra de metal y un vaso.— Debes tener mucha sed ¿cierto?.— Asentí lentamente con la cabeza mientras el me servía agua en el vaso y me la ofrecía con una sonrisa.

Tomé el vaso rápidamente y bebí de aquel delicioso y preciado líquido que necesitaba. Solté un suspiro de alivio, pero me acorde de mi vergonzosa acción y me sonroje de la vergüenza "¡Que grosera soy! Estaba desesperada pero tampoco es que tenga que agarrar el vaso de esa manera ¡casi le arranco el brazo" pensé mientras sentía como mis mejillas se volvían cada vez mas calientes. Aclaré mi garganta.

—¡M-muchas gracias! No sabe cuanto la necesitaba jejeje.— Dije apenada por mi acción colocando una mano detrás de mi cabeza soltando risa nerviosa. Dejé de reír y dije la primera pregunta que se me ocurrió al despertar.— Disculpe, pero, ¿me puede decir en donde estoy y como fue que llegue aquí?.

—Ohhh, cierto, disculpame, debes estar confundida.— dijo con una sonrisa mientras apagaba el fuego que calentaba la olla.— Soy Ishida Uryuu, un cazador, te encontré desmayada detrás de un arbusto mientras regresaba de hacer mis asuntos, estabas muy pálida, así que te cargue y te traje aquí.— Exclamó con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

— Gracias, si no fuera por usted puede que estuviera muerta ahora mismo.— dije mientras formaba una sonrisa vacía en mi rostro, pero inmediatamente cambió a una de vergüenza. — ¡Pero que descortés soy! Disculpeme, soy Orihime Inoue, un placer.— Sonreí mientras hacia una especie de reverencia, pero apenas volví a ponerme derecha, se escuchó el rugido de mi estómago, sorprendiendo al joven.— ¡P-perdona, es que huele muy bien y los monstruos de mi estómago se despiertan!.— Agregue estando mi rostro tan rojo como una manzana.

—¡Woow! Parece que tendré que cazar a esos ruidosos monstruos de tu estómago.— Se burló. Seguido de esto buscó un plato limpio que estaba en la mesa y me sirvió con un cucharón lo que parecía ser avena.— Toma. La hice porque pensé que tendrías mucha hambre.— me ofreció el plato con una cuchara y lo tome esta vez mas calmadamente.

—Gracias, no todos harían algo así por una desconocida.— Murmuré.— Por cierto, Ishida-san...

—Oh no, mejor llámame con el sufijo "kun", con el "san" me haces sentir viejo.— Interrumpió el joven Ishida con una mueca de disgusto.

—Esta bien... Ishida-kun.— Me corregí.— ¿Cuanto tiempo estuve dormida?.— Pregunté curiosa.

Ishida puso cara pensativa y dijo.— Creo que... 30 horas, tal vez, pero pasaste un día completo dormida.— Dijo esto mientras reía de mi rostro sorprendido.—Oye Inoue-san no me has contado porque estabas desmayada cerca del bosque, si no es muy atrevido de mi parte, ¿Me podrías decir?.— Expresó con una gran curiosidad visible en sus ojos azules, lo cual hizo que me ponga un poco nerviosa "Parece ser del tipo de persona que no aceptan un No por respuesta" pensé resignada a contarle.

—No, no es molestia alguna, es solo que... Es muy complicado, pues, yo desperté dentro del bosque, pero lo único que recordé en ese momento fue mi nombre, de hecho, aun no logro recordar mas nada, como seguía, pude escuchar un río muy cerca de donde estaba, así que fui a beber agua, pero pasaron unos minutos y había anochecido. Todo estaba oscuro.— Conté con una sonrisa vacía.— Pero... Vi una pequeña y extraña luz, así que corrí y empecé a seguirla. Creo que por el hambre y el cansancio por correr hicieron que me desmayara jejeje.— Finalicé con una sonrisa nerviosa, omitiendo las voces que escuchaba cuando estaba en el bosque, dejé mi plato de avena vacío en una cubeta llena de espuma junto con otros platos sucios.

— Vaya, pasaste por mucho.— Dijo Ishida sorprendido mientras veía como Orihime trataba de lavar los platos.— No, no, yo los lavo.—sonrió y agrego.—También te preparé un baño caliente, así que ve por aquella puerta.— señaló una puerta de madera que no había notado hasta ahora, que daba para salir afuera.— desvistete y bañate que allí hay un barril de agua caliente. Mi vecina que también tiene tus proporciones me regalo una de sus ropas.— Dijo mencionando los grandes pechos de la chica haciendola sonrojar.— Ahh y no te preocupes si crees que pueden verte desnuda, esa puerta da para afuera pero también esta rodeada por paredes de madera.— me guiñó un ojo para luego levantarse y dirigirse a lavar los platos.

Le di las gracias y me dirige a donde el me había indicado.

Seguí sus instrucciones al pie de la letra, relajandome al entrar a ese gran barril. De verdad que estaba muy sucia, me vi en el reflejo del agua y noté que era una persona diferente a como había entrado, cuando ya salí de aquel delicioso baño finalicé usando en mi cuerpo una esencia de flores (N/A: es como decir perfume, en ese tiempo no existía jabón o shampoo, solo se bañaban con agua y se hechaban esencias xD). Me coloqué la ropa que Ishida me había dicho y esta me había quedado un poco ajustada, resaltando aun más mi figura, la cual me daría vergüenza salir así frente a Ishida "Pero que se le va a hacer, el tuvo la molestia de ir a donde su vecina y pedir un poco de su ropa, no quiero ser una mala agradecida" pensé pero con un rostro decidida y a la vez sonrojada. Seque mi larga cabellera naranja y me dispuse a salir de aquella habitación.

Al salir noté que a Ishida le faltaban poquitos platos por lavar, así que abrí mas la puerta para poder entrar y la misma, rechinó, lo cual llamó su atención y se volteó a verme, cuando lo hizo note que él tenia un leve rubor en sus mejillas, pero él al sentir el calor en sus mejillas, volteo hacia el otro lado su rostro para así poder "disimularlo" y dijo:

—¿Estas serán las ventajas de traer a mi cabaña una chica hermosa que estuvo desmayada...o serán las desventajas?.— exclamó mientras se ajustaba sus anteojos, aunque lo último lo dijo como una especie de susurro.

Fin del capítulo II.

Terminando la historia me doy cuenta que soy un asco redactando y colocando títulos JAJAJJAJA XD Pero tratare de mejorar :B

Me gustaría que dejaran su opinión del capítulo y si les gustó pues merezco un review ¿no? Nadie? Okay :( *se va corriendo a su habitación a llorar como Magdalena*

Que la fuerza los acompañe~


	4. Capítulo III: ¿¡Bruja?

**N/A:**

 **Hola, hola ¿Que tal? Regresé! :D Todo gracias a Semana santa JAJAJA**

 **Antes de comenzar con el cap voy a responder los comentarios porque no soy de esas autoras que dejan en visto al lector ocno**

 **Mr.Fluff-Esponjoso: Muchas gracias, espero contar con tu apoyo, y cuando necesite alguna ayuda te avisare.Me haría muy feliz que siguieras comentando porque comentarios como los tuyos me suben el animo.**

 **Daianapotter: Ohhhhhh me parece fantástico contar con tus lemons, porque lo haces de lo mejor pervertidilla, va haber lemon si cuento contigo 7u7AJAJAJA, sisi, pero como esos capítulos ya los tenia hechos pues no ví el porque no publicarlos xddd**

 **Ichigo aparecerá, no te preocupes xD y muchas gracias por tus consejos, me van a servir de mucho 3**

 **LadyBry: Gracias, espero que continúes comentando :B tu fuiste también parte de los que me dieron la fuerza, gracias Yoda ocno xD.**

 **Espero que te continúe gustando y... oh rayos! no te puedo spolear xD Tatsuki aparecerá muy pronto, eso es lo único que te puedo decir xdd**

 **Nota: disculpenme pero va a ver un salto de tiempo, me da flojera contar lo que pasa cada día :'v así que mil disculpas para los que no les gustan las historias así, pero debo decirles que es primordial este salto para que la historia pueda continuar ;) jojojojojo bueno, A LEER!! TURUTU.**

_

 **¿¡Bruja!?**

_

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Ishida permitió que Orihime se alojara en su hogar, dos grandiosas semanas para él, pues, el ya estaba acostumbrado a la soledad y silencio de su cabaña, pero al llegar Orihime, él ya podía sentir ese calor y felicidad que emanaba ella recorriendo cada rincón de su antiguo frío hogar. Durante esos 14 días Orihime ya conocía muy bien los amigos de Uryu y también conocía algunos lugares de aquel pueblo; pero no todo era color de rosa, pues, Orihime al llegar de forma tan extraña al pueblo, provocó que muchos cazadores sintieran desconfianza en ella, tratándola algunas veces mal, pero Orihime ignoraba esas maldades y continuaba entregándole su amistad a aquellas personas.

En las dos últimas semanas, el pueblo estaba extrañamente tranquilo, no había por ahí ningún demonio para exterminar, pero ninguno se quejaba, pues tampoco era muy agradable estar exterminando demonios a cada rato por la gran fuerza que poseen.

Hoy, el cielo amaneció gris, muy extraño porque estaban en verano, pero eso no impedía que las personas que residían ahí dejaran su rutina del día. Orihime caminaba por la plaza en camino a la panadería, disfrutando del clima de ese día, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando había llegado a la entrada, giro la perilla empujando la puerta y al entrar exclamó:

—¡Buenos días Hinamori-chan! Y buenos días a ti también Kira-san.– dijo Orihime con su habitual sonrisa.

—¡Buenos días Inoue-chan!.– dijeron los dos al unísono y también con una sonrisa. Hinamori Momo es la hija del dueño de aquella panadería y amiga de Ishida y Orihime; posee una baja estatura, ojos marrones y pelo negro, lleva su cabello corto hasta su mandíbula. Tiene una personalidad dulce y amable. Kira Izuru es un joven de estatura media y piel pálida con ojos azules y un llamativo pelo rubio claro, que luce con un corto mechón tapando buena parte de su ojo izquierdo. Muestra de forma permanente una expresión taciturna y melancólica, que le confieren una apariencia emocionalmente inestable. Él es un empleado y amigo de la infancia de Hinamori.

—¿Lo de siempre Inoue-chan?– preguntó Hinamori sacando dos panes cubiertos ligeramente de azúcar y metiéndolos en una bolsa.

—¡Si!– dijo Orihime asintiendo con la cabeza, pero de pronto su animo decayó– Ohhhh cielos, creo que debo de dejar de comer estos panes ¡voy a engordar si sigo así!.– dijo tomando la bolsa mientras hacia un mohín.

—No digas eso Inoue-chan.– habló Kira– ¿Tu? ¿engordar? ¡Pero si por poco no desapareces!.

—Kira-kun tiene razón, tu peso esta bien, mas que bien ¡así que no digas esas cosas! Nuestra panadería se iría a la quiebra sin ti– dijo bromeando Hinamori.

—ja ja ja, muy gracioso chicos.– Se rió Orihime sarcásticamente– ¡Pero no se preocupen! Ni aunque me amarraran, no podrían evitar que compre estos deliciosos panes– exclamo con una gran sonrisa.

—¡JAJAJA! Eso esperamos Inoue-chan, el futuro de la panadería depende de ti.– Terminó de decir Izuru con una sonrisa.

Dos horas después de que terminaran de hablar, Orihime pagó sus dos panes y se fue de la panadería despidiéndose de la misma manera en la que entró.

Orihime caminaba por las calles con parsimonia mientras tarareaba una canción que cantó el día anterior una pequeña niña cerca de la plaza (la cual le encantó y le dejó 5 monedas de plata*) con destino a la casa que Uryu compartía con ella.

Al llegar, abrió la puerta con la llave que Uryu le había dado por si él se encontraba afuera, y que bueno, pues, al abrir la puerta se encontraba más que desolada. Dejó la bolsa de panes en la mesa de la cocina y se fue al cuarto que estaba al lado de donde ella dormía; era de tamaño mediano y habían tres bibliotecas en cada lado con una ventana en el centro del cuarto, que mostraba el bosque, y debajo de ella había un escritorio con muchos papeles encima. Abrió la gaveta del escritorio y tomó una hoja en blanco y un lápiz que se encontraba dentro de esta, escribió en una hoja con su letra clara y cursiva que saldría al bosque para buscar muchas fresas para la cena. Dejó la nota en la mesa de la cocina junto la bolsa de panes, fue a buscar en su cuarto una canasta que compró la vez pasada, salió y cerró la puerta con llave por seguridad.

Cuando salió de la cabaña, no había pensado que iba a haber tan fuerte brisa, pero era de esperar por como amaneció el cielo; pero esta brisa no detuvo su camino directo al bosque. Ya cerca, le llego una ola de emoción y miedo, pero, Orihime confiaba en el camino seguro al bosque que Ishida le mostró el tercer día que llegó al pueblo, así que sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese sentimiento de temor que sintió llegando.

Por todo el camino, Orihime iba recogiendo una que otra flor y con una sonrisa iba viendo cada pajarito que parecía cantarle su propia melodía. Vio un arbusto cubierto de fresas en la cual no dudó en llegar tomando las mas grandes; ya terminando de tomar las fresas, se levantó y tomo la canasta para irse rumbo a su hogar, pero de pronto, escuchó un ruido, un ruido que parecía ser un quejido, se dio la vuelta para ver si había alguien ahí, pero se encontró con la misma imagen que cuando llegó, le resto importancia y justo cuando se iba a voltear.

—¡Tsk! Maldición.

Escuchó el quejido de un hombre. Orihime, miro con detenimiento el lugar y notó que se podía asomar algo anaranjado eléctrico recostado en un árbol, sin temor alguno, se fue directo al árbol y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a un joven apuesto recostado en el árbol con un color de cabello inusual «Es casi igual que el mío» pensó. Dejó de observar su cabello y se dio cuenta que sus ropas estaban más que rasgadas y cubiertas de sangre, notó que su mano estaba sobre su vientre para cubrir una herida... ¿¡Herida!? ¡Nunca antes había visto ese tipo de heridas tan graves! ¡Era un agujero enorme de sangre! ¡Literalmente! ¡Tenia que hacer algo!.

—¡Ahhh! S-Señor, ¿se encuentra usted bien? ¿P-puedo hacer algo por usted?– Dijo Orihime con pánico en su voz, en serio quería ayudar a ese chico misterioso.

—Si-Silencio humana! o... ¡te mataré!.– Amenazó ese hombre extraño dando pequeños jadeos por el esfuerzo mientras mostraba sus ojos amarillos cubiertos de furia.

Al principio, se asustó, pues ese tipo de ojos nunca jamas lo había visto en su vida y eso que no estamos hablando del aura de asesino que lo rodeaba, pero, Orihime en ese momento se dio cuenta que no podía dejarlo solo, no importa que la mate después, no podía dejarlo con esa gran pero gran herida en su vientre «¿Que puedo hacer? ¿Que puedo hacer?» pensó Orihime con pánico mientras que sus ojos se humedecían, se puso de cuclillas frente al joven para pensar mejor, pero no servía de nada, solo aumentaba su miedo a que el muriese.

«Puedes invocarnos Orihime-sama» «¡Vamos mujer!¡No seas inútil e invocanos ya si no quieres que muera!» «Puedes hacerlo Orihime-sama» De pronto, escuchó las mismas voces que le dieron esperanzas dentro del bosque.

Orihime se asustó cuando dejo de escuchar los jadeos del joven pelinaranjo, alzo rápido su cabeza, y logro notar que aquel brillo de vida en sus ojos se estaba extinguiendo lentamente, con pánico, gritó:

—¡Por favor! ¡Ayudenme!.

Por sorpresa, aparecieron de la nada 6 luces, dos de ellas se fueron rápido hacia el joven y formaron una cúpula sobre él. Orihime, vio asombrada que su herida en el vientre se estaba cerrando y que aquellos seres no eran luz, sino ¡hadas! Cuando estaba en el pueblo, ella iba junto a Ishida a la biblioteca y leían libros durante todo el día, uno le llamo la atención en especial, se llamaba "Las misteriosas hadas"* cuando lo terminó de leer, le preguntó a Uryu si creía que existían, él lo negó, alegando que solo eran cuentos de niños, ¡Pero cuán equivocado estaba!.

—U-Ustedes. ¿Son hadas? ¿cierto? ¿Quienes son? ¿De donde salieron?.— Preguntaba una muy confundida Orihime.

— ¡Ya callate mujer!.— Expreso con irritación un hada macho de color negro y rojo, con un pañuelo tapándole la boca.— No necesitas saber quienes somos o de donde somos. Solo necesitas saber que somos partes de tus poderes.

—¿P-Poderes?.— Dijo Orihime aun mas confundida.

—¡Si!.— Asintió el hada negra.— ¡De hecho! Todo esto debería estártelo explicando aquel cerebrito rubio que está curando a tu novio.— Señaló a otra hada macho de color verde claro, cabello rubio y ojos rasgados.

—Lo lamento Tsubaki-san, pero él está muy grave, necesito concentrarme.— Se disculpó aquel hada verde.

—¡É-Él no es mi novio! Él es un... ¿Amigo?.— Expresó una avergonzada Orihime.

—Bueno, como sea... Creo que ya está despertando mujer.— Dijo el hada que su nombre parece ser Tsubaki, señalando al pelinaranjo.

—¿Eh?

Orihime se acercó y pudo notar que la luz de sus ojos marrones estaban volviendo, alto, ¿marrones? ¿No eran dorados? Bueno eso ahora no importa.

—¿disculpe esta usted bien?.— Preguntó una preocupada Orihime.

Él pelinaranjo abrió los ojos con asombro mientras veía como estaba rodeado por una cúpula dorada, miró a Orihime con extrañeza, pero de pronto desvío la mirada a unos arbustos que parecían estarse moviendo.

Orihime, también se percató de aquel arbusto y volteo rápidamente, viendo como salia de allí Ishida con la ropa llena de sangre.

—¡Ah! ¡Ishida-kun! Él es un...— Expreso Orihime emocionada por presentar a su nuevo "amigo". Volteó para verlo pero en su lugar había una cabra desmembrada.— ¿Eh?

¿Donde está? Y, ¿de donde salió esa pobre cabra? Esas eran las preguntas que andaban en la cabeza de Orihime. No se había percatado que sus poderes seguían ahí junto a ella, igual de confundidos.

—Inoue-san. ¿Que le hace a esa cabra? Y ¿Que son esas cosas que están junto a ti?.— Preguntaba un muy confundido Uryu.

—¡Jajaja! Oye Ishida, ¿Que pasa? ¿Por que te detie...?

Detrás de Uryu habían otro 5 cazadores también llenos de sangre, pero con miedo en sus ojos.

«Por favor, poderes, hadas, lo que sean ¡desaparezcan ahora!» pensó con pánico Orihime, y por arte de magia, aquellas seis criaturas regresaron por donde sean que habían venido.

—¡Ella es una bruja!.— Gritó una mujer de cabello negro sujeto en dos colas.

—¡Ya sabia yo que era sospechosa!.— Dijo un hombre de cabello rojo de estilo mohicano mientras señalaba a Orihime.

—¡A-Alto! ¡Yo no soy una bruja! ¡Es un malentendido!.— Decía Orihime con pánico, pues, Ishida le había contado que los cazadores son enemigos de aquellas extrañas criaturas.

—¡Es cierto! ¡Inoue-san no es una bruja!.— Expresó Ishida preocupado por la vida de Orihime.

—¡Callate Ishida! ¡Nosotros lo vimos! ¡Tú lo viste! Eso es solo obra de los brujos!.— Gritó con enojo otra mujer de cabello ondulado de color rosa.

—P-pero, ella..— Susurró Uryu con la mirada baja.

—Ishida-kun, no soy una bruja.— Orihime quería que al menos el le creyera, pero al ver su mirada de tristeza, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¡Callate! ¡Amarrenla!.— Habló otro hombre de cabello largo rubio.

«¿Que puedo hacer para que me crean? » «¿Que puedo hacer pensó Orihime mientras veía como sacaban un soga gruesa por detrás de sus ropas. Miró a Ishida, pero su mirada ya estaba sombría.

Fin del Capítulo III.

-

 **1= El dinero se basa así:**

 **El bronce: es lo menos que puedes dar, o sea, las monedas que valen menos**

 **La plata: son monedas que valen mas que el bronce, duh xD, las cosas que son comunes o que se compran a menudo se puede comprar con monedas de plata. Ejemplo: Tu vas a comprar un chocolate y lo pagas con monedas de plata**

 **El oro: son las monedas que valen mas, mucho mas, una persona normal solo podría tener máximo 5 monedas de oro, pues, son muy difíciles de conseguir y vale mucho pues :v**

 **Con una moneda de oro te podrías comprar la panadería entera del padre de Hinamori xD o puedes comprarte cosas pocos comunes, pero debes tener mucho. Ejemplo: un huevo de dragón puedes comprarlo con 40 monedas de oro**

 **2= Lo se, soy mala eligiendo títulos de libros xD**

 **Bueno, lamento mucho haber tardado en actualizar, de hecho, hoy no quería hacer este capítulo, pero sus comentarios me dieron la fuerza que necesitaba xD sus comentarios son mis proteínas! :v**

 **PD: Se de sobra que hace falta sangría, pero fanfiction me la vive quitando :@**


End file.
